iPod Drabble Challenge
by the sexy turtle
Summary: this is my first story thingy so be nice! Please review!


**Hey guys! So this is my first Faberry fic so be nice! I decided to do an iPod drabble challenge. This in AU and has spoilers for Seasons 1 and 2.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**.

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do seven of these and then post them**

**Disclaimer: They're not mine and if they were the Rachel and Quinn would have made-out already or at least they would be friends… very close friends…. like Brittney and Santana type friends who have sexytimes. **

Slow Dance with a Stranger-Danger Radio

Quinn entered into the club. The music was thumping in her ears and it smelled of boze and sex. The flashing lights mixed with all the people made it very hard to get around. She walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. As she drank it she looked around the club. It was then that she spotted a stunning brunette sitting across the bar.

As she got closer to the brunette she admired how her hair fell perfectly around her face and how even though she looked short, her legs went on forever.

"Hey, I'm Quinn."

"Rachel. It's nice to meet you."

"Care to dance?"

* * *

Misery Business- Paramore

Finn stared at Rachel and Quinn walking down the hall together. He was pissed. He still loved Rachel, even though she had cheated on him with Puck. How could she have moved on so fast? It had only been a week since they had broken up and now she was going out with Quinn?

One day after they had broken up, Quinn had approached Rachel and asked her out. Sam was pissed to say the least that Quinn had dumped him so fast. Now Quinn was dangling her relationship in front of Finn and Sam. Like she was bragging! Finn had dated her for eight months!

"Whatever..." Finn mumbled as he walked down the hall.  


* * *

Love Story-Taylor Swift

Rachel glanced at Quinn sitting next to her. She closed her eyes and saw a Romeo and Juliet type scene. Quinn was Romeo and she was Juliet. They danced at a party, but her dads wouldn't accept that Quinn truly liked Rachel. They snuck out every night to see each other. One night Quinn didn't show, and Rachel was worried. The next day they met up and Quinn proposed stating that the reason she hadn't shown up the night before was because she was talking with Rachel's dads, they agreed to let them marry.

Rachel opened her eyes, smiled at Quinn and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Thinking of You-Katy Perry

Quinn was sitting on her front porch staring at her lap. Sam pulled up in his truck and hopped out. He walked up to her and sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She lied.

"Ok"

Ugh! She thought. Rachel would have pushed for her to answer. God she missed her. Sam pulled her in for a kiss and she thought of how he was nothing like Rachel. She thought of it being Rachel instead of Sam kissing her. How could she let Rachel go? She was an idiot! She pulled back from the kiss and stood up.

"Sam you're a good guy, but this isn't working for me. I'm sorry."

She grabbed her keys, jumped in her car, and started the drive to Rachel's house.

* * *

Cooler Than Me-Mike Posner

You watched as the students of McKinley High parted for the HBIC. You stand leaning against your locker in a pair of ripped jeans and a Paramore T-shirt as Quinn Fabray waltzed down the hall in her Cheerios uniform. Everyone was silent because they never thought they would see her in that uniform after last year's babygate. The only sound was her white sneakers hitting the floor. As she walked past you no doubt on her way to Glee Club, which was actually pretty fun if you ignored the fact that only likes to do Journey songs, you greet her.

"Hey Quinn"

"….um who are you again?" she asks.

"Rachel Berry, from Glee Club?"

"Oh! Yeah ok bye." She answers as she walks off towards class. You smirk and shake your head. 'She thinks she's so cool'.

* * *

I Just Had Sex- The Lonely Island (feat. Akon)

"Oh my god! That was horrible!"

"What? No, that was awesome!"

"Ugh. It lasted like 30 seconds before you finished!"

"So? I had fun."

"Whatever I have to go home. My dads will be worried if I'm late." She stated as she got up and searched for her clothes. " Uh Quinn, you might want to get dressed lest your mother come up here and see you like this."

"Oh! Right, sorry. I'll see you tomorrow Rach. I love you."

"I love you too Quinn." She smiled fondly at me then left.

"I JUST HAD SEX!" I screamed not caring if my mom heard me.

* * *

Gone-Kelly Clarkson

"Quinn! Please don't do this" Rachel shouted with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"I have to. Rach, can't you see what this relationship has done to me? We broke up because you couldn't stay away from Santana. You can't just come back here and act like nothing happened! You cheated on me!"

"It didn't mean anything!"

"You know, I would believe you if this were the first time. But it's the third! I forgave you the first two times because I couldn't lose you, but this is for my own good. I need someone who will only love me and not somebody else when I'm not there. You should have told me the truth instead of me finding out from Puck. Fucking Puck had to tell me! Do you know how that feels? No you don't. I'm sorry Rachel." I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I love you. Goodbye."

**AN:Okay I swear I didn't cheat on this fic.**


End file.
